A Child's Love
by rosiegirl01
Summary: This is the story about Rose and her daughter. Please read Family Bond for better understanding. In rose' point of view Pregnant Rose! Please Read, Thank you!
1. Chapter 1 Broken Soul

**A Child's Love**

**Is about when Dimitri left Rose pregnant from the story Family Bond.**

**(please read Family bond first)**

**How Rose took care of Rozalina without the father at her side.**

* * *

**Rose's point of view**

**adrian came to visit rose.**

After the night in the cabin with Dimitri. I have never felt so happy before. I was walking to the gym feeling really happy and excited to see Dimitri. I saw Dimitri looking serious. My face went serious too, I was wondering what was making him serious.

**"** Roza I need to tell you something" Dimitri said serious.

**"** So do tell" I said being serious too. I wanted to know what was troubling him.

He put on his Guardian mask _Uh-oh!_ Somethings got to be pretty he said " I'm leaving to guard Tasha" I was shock. I felt my heartbreaking into pieces._  
_

Tears were starting to form in my eyes. Then I started to cry. It hurt so so much. It hurts more than any kind of pain I have ever felt. There were knives in my heart. I was angry, sad and scared.

I wanted to let him know how I felt so I said" I am not gonna ask why, but right now and you Dimitri Belikov just made me felt like I've been used" I cried harder.

" I'm sorry, Roza" Dimitri said not showing any emotion. Damn! that was all he can say to me, he's sorry, Fuck! him. I hate him. I hate him for calling me Roza because it reminded me too much of him, all I want to do right now is cry and forget him.

"DO NOT CALL ME ROZA,It's Rose from now on, How could you do this to me" I said loudly to make sure he heard me clearly. I was so angry that I could just scream and beat someone or something.

" It hurts Do you hear me It hurts It hurts" I shouted at him. I wanted him to know that he hurt me so so badly. I cried so hard, I have nevered cried this hard before.

" I'm sorry" Dimitri said and walking away. That was it, I lost him to the women I never though that he would go to. It was too late for me to scream and beg him not to go. I fell to the floor crying so hard. I didn't care if someone heard me or not. I used to say that I understand the feeling of being heartbroken but the truth was I didn't until now. I didn't understand why people would kill their self because of a girl or a boy. But now I do, I understand why they would kill their self to end the pain of being heartbroken. It hurts like you've been killed over and over never ending the pain. I can't kill myself Lissa needs me by her side.

_I'm strong, be strong Rose _I kept telling my self but It didn't stop me from crying.

Until Adrian walked in and saw me crying on the floor. He ran to me and let me cry in his chest and said" Rose, talk to me" He said quietly in my ear.

I didn't want to talk. I just shook my head. Adrian sighed and said" It's Belikov isn't it". " That bastard I'm gonna kill him" Adrian mumbled.

I felt weak I used so much of my energy crying I couldn't stand up or move. " You're too tired aren't you" Adrian said and putting one arm around my back and then the other around my knee angle and pick me up. I just rested my head on his shoulder. He walked past a lot of people and people just stared but he didn't care and I didn't either.

Adrian took me to my room and put me down as soon as my head touched the pillow I realized that I was so worn out. Then I noticed that Adrian didn't leave my room yet so I said" Don't you need to be somewhere else"

Adrian smiled and said " How could I leave I-want-her-to-be-my-girlfriend here"

I laughed a little " I'm fine, Adrian" I said and smiled. For the first time I realized that the drunk playboy Adrian Ivashkov here made me laughed. I guest he is my boyfriend or almost boyfriend whenever Dimitri isn't here to comfort me or isn't here with me. I was glad that Adrian is here at least someone like him could distract me from that asshole that left me for that fucking scar-face bitch tasha.

" What are you thinking about because your aura shows that you are happier than just now" Adrian said smiling.

" Thank you for being here with me" I said and smiled to let him know that I was truly grateful for him being here.

Then I felt nausea in my stomach and I ran to the toilet and threw up, Adrian ran to me and held my hair up and moving his hand up and down my back slowly. when I finished throwing up and stand up and Adrian was looking around me, I think he was looking at my aura and his handsome face went serious.

" Rose are you pregnant?" Adrian asked me looking serious. _Great! What now!_ I was shock that he asked me that.

" What the hell are you talking about" I said not feeling very good but dizzy.

" Rose your aura has lines and more colours and that means your pregnant, I've seen it on my cousin's aura and she was pregnant" Adrian said seriously.

_Shit this is not good, Fuck! Rose your screwed. I'm fucking pregnant with Dimitri that asshole. SHIT SHIT ROSE _I didn't know I was speechless.

" A-Adrian I'm scared" I said with my mouth hanging open. How am I suppose to get through High school without people noticing that I'm pregnant and that I'm a damphir, and a damphir without training to be a guardian. people must think that I'm a bloodwhore for sure and pregnant.

" It's okay Rose, I'm here and you are safe" Adrian said and hugged me gently.

Then Lissa burst in to my room without knocking and she looked freaked out and not because of me and Adrian together but about something she is hiding from me.

" Lissa are you okay" I said pulling away from Adrian's hug and walking to her and closing the door.

" R-Rose I'm p-pregnant for 5 weeks" Lissa said not looking at me but Adrian. How didn't I notice this. Oh I'm so so way behind. I felt my blood boiling.

" Why hadn't you tell me Lissa" I said angrily at her. Now it's not only me that I have to worry about it's Lissa too and 5 weeks pregnant too.

" I'm sorry Rose I just found out" Lissa said and started to cry.

Then Adrian walked to me and said " Rose calm down"

I used my breathing skill to calm myself down. It worked.

" Lissa I'm pregnant too" I said calmly and looking at her. She was shock.

" Who" Lissa asked looking shock and feeling excited too.

" Dimitri " I said almost not to be able to say his name.

" WHAT! You and him like together-together" Lissa said and her mouth was perfectly O shaped.

" yeah and he left me for Tasha" I said almost crying in front of her.

" The baby is Christian's" Lissa said and smiled.

Then Adrian said" So Ladies how are you going to do Mother-Student slash Guardian job in High School"

" Shit!" I said putting my hand on my hip.

" We need to tell Guardian Petrov" Lissa said looking worried.

" No Shit! I won't tell" I snapped. I was so stressed.

" Rose watch your mouth" Lissa said motherly tone.

" Ladies I don't want to be in your fighting field " Adrian said smirking.

" Watch it Ivashkov" I said and glaring at him so was Lissa.

" Rose if we don't tell Guardian Petrov then we're totally not making it through High School without getting into serious trouble, I believe she will help us" Lissa said seriously.

She was right, telling Alberta might be a better choice. It might not be the best but It's the only one that we have.

" Alright, we're gonna tell her " I said to lissa and Adrian. They both nodded.

We walked to Alberta's Office and knocked. We went inside and standed in front of her big brown desk.

Then she said " Lord Ivashkov, Miss Hathaway, Princess Dragomir Why are you here"

I was so scared to tell her that I'm pregnant and so is Lissa.

" Alberta please we need your help, I'm p-pregnant and so is Lissa" I said shakingly.

Alberta went blank. but then came back to life and said" Princess Dragomir and Lord Ivashkov please wait outside"

Lissa and Adrian walked out of the office. I was alone with Alberta

" Is it Dimitri's" Alberta said calmly. Wow hadn't expecting that. But how did she know about me and Dimitri.

" How did you know" I said quietly almost a whisper. Alberta nodded

" Dimitri has been a very serious guardian and very good at keeping in the feelings until he started to train you, the way he looked at you it was Love, care, passion and protection. He became more happier after he had spent time with you, He loves you and you love him. I can tell. I know He left to guard Tasha Ozera, I wasn't really happy with his decision but he made it and he lost you and his child and yes I will help you and the princess. Please tell me who is the father of the princess's child?" Alberta said looking nicely at me.

" Thank you, Alberta and Christian Ozera is Lissa's child father" I said

Alberta nodded and smiled.

" How are you gonna help us" I asked her wanting to know her plan.

" First you are calling Dimitri and tell him that you are pregnant with his child" Alberta said handing her phone.

I felt a big pang hit my chest and my heart flew to my stomach. I put out my hand to take the phone from her shakingly. I was scared to talk or call him. I was scared to tell him. I'm afraid of his answer.

I found his number and took a deep breath and pushed the dial button and putting the phone to my ear.

It rang 3 times. then it hung up.

" He didn't answer" I said almost crying. Alberta noticed that and hugged me. Then I started to cry on her shoulder.

"Shhhhh everything is gonna be okay sweetheart" Alberta said gently. I hugged her even tighter.

I pulled away and quickly wiping away my tears on my face. and said" Thank you Alberta"

" Rose try calling him again later and you and the princess will be moving to the court and your grades don't worry" Alberta said and smiled.

I smiled and nodded and walked out of her office.

* * *

Hi Please Review and thank you


	2. Chapter 2 Fake Love

A Child's Love chapter 2

Please review and enjoy!

Thank you

* * *

I walked out of the Office and saw Adrian, Lissa and Christian sitting on a bench. When they saw me they got up and walked to me and Lissa said " How did it go, Will she help us"

I nodded and said " We need to pack, we're going to court" I was...I don't know how to feel about this. It was just blank.

" How about our graduation" Christian said looking worried.

" Alberta said that not to worry about it" I said. I wasn't looking at them I was looking at the floor beneath my feet. Thinking about Dimitri, How was I suppose to tell him when he doesn't answer his phone. I was sad and tears were starting to form around my eyes.

Then Adrian said" Are you okay little Damphir" He was worrying about me I could tell.

I nodded and gave him a sad smile. Adrian looked worried.

" We should go and pack, see you in 2 hours" Lissa said and hugged me and left for her room with Christian.

I nodded and smiled at her. I started to walk to my room and Adrian said " I'll go and help you pack"

" Thanks" I said and smiled. I was trying to think positive and on the bright side but it was hard to do without the person you love the most at your side.

My tears escaped from my eyes and Adrian hugged me, I sobbed in his chest for a little while and then when I got to my room. Adrian left for a few minutes to get boxes. I walked over to my closet and pull out a shirt and jeans **(please look at the outfit on my profile) **that I can wear after I finish packing and showering.

Adrian came in with lots of boxes. Adrian put the books and pictures and other stuffs into the boxes. I put my clothes and shoes away except for the one that I'm going to wear. We finished packing in an hour and a half. Adrian sat on my bed and said" I'll be waiting here"

" Thank you Adrian" I said and pick up my outfit and went for the bathroom. I came out and Adrian said" You look beautiful Rose" I knew he really meant it.

I smiled and dried my hair and put on my shoes and put my Iphone and it's charger in my little purse.

" Ready to go Little Damphir" Adrian asked and smiled and put out his hand. I took his hand and said " Yes, But you didn't pack your things"

" Don't worry It's all pack and in the SUV" Adrian said smirking. I elbowed him a little.

We found Lissa and Christian waiting for us she was wearing a cute dress**(pic on profile)** and Christian of course always a black outfit.

Talking about Adrian's style is playboy handsome rich royal look to him. " Are you ready to go" Lissa said and rubbing her hands together.**  
**

I nodded and we got on to the SUV. I sat with Adrian by the window and Christian with Lissa. Nobody said anything it was quiet.

We got to the airport and it was a private jet so it was comfortable. I sat by the window and Adrian next to me. Lissa right across me with Christian.

Lissa broke the silence and said " Rose what happened in Guardian Petrov's office"

I sighed" She told me I had to call Dimitri and tell him about the baby" I said looking out the window.

" Did you" Lissa asked with a question mark on her forehead.

" I did but he denied the call" I said as tears were about to run down my cheek.

Lissa saw that and said" Rose I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just wondered" She was sad I felt it through the bond.

" It's okay Lissa you are my sister and you deserve to know the truth" I said to her and smiled.

The boys were asleep when we were talking. I fell asleep and when I woke up I saw Adrian smiling at me and I was cuddling his arm, My head shot up and I said" What the hell!, Adrian"

" Hell for you, Heaven for me" Adrian said smirking. And Christian was still sound asleep like a little baby.

I looked and Lissa and she was smiling at me. Oh boy! I knew what was she thinking about.

" What happened when I was asleep" I asked Lissa and Adrian who are smirking at me.

_" Oh! Rose you just fell asleep and cuddled Adrian that's all, but cuuuuuutttttttteeeeee! I have proof!" _Lissa said through the bond.

" Oh really" I said smirking to Lissa.

Adrian laughed a little then I glared at him. he stopped laughing, it was funny.

" Ugh! " Christian said grogily. Everyone laughed at how cute he was.

Then a female guardian came and said " We will be landing in 5 minutes so please buckle your seatbelts"

We nodded and said " Thank you"

Then jet landed at the airport and there were 4 SUVs parking waiting for us. The weather was a little chilly but luckily I brought my coat with me.

" Welcome to court, My name is Jack Mellton" A middle-age guardian said.

We all nodded and got on to the SUV. I guess that the other SUVs were for protection.

We got to the court and a female moroi blond of course said " I will be taking you to the guesthouse"

" She's Hot" Adrian said quietly. I glared at him.

" Hotter than me" I said. Adrian smiled.

" No not at all, you're the goddess Little Damphir" Adrian said smiling brightly. I smiled at how much he cared about me.

We got to the guesthouse and I got the key to my room as I was walking down the hallway find my room I heard someone familiar Russian accent then I heard that person called someone Tasha _Shit! Dimitri and Tasha are here_ then looked at the room they were in and I found that my room is right next to their's.

As soon as I heard someone walking towards the door, I quickly unlock my door and opened it and went inside fast and closed the door. It turned out as a slammed more than closing it.I got in fast enough.

I pulled out my Iphone and called Lissa and Adrian to let them know.

Lissa was shocked when I said that Tasha and Dimitri are right next door to me.

I told Adrian to get me new clothes and a blonde long wig.**(pic of the wig is on the profile and the new dresses too)**

my heart was beating faster. I was scared to face Dimitri especially when I did not graduate.

_damn damn rose. Dimitri is right next to your room. shit!._

Then Adrian came into my room with bags. Which I guess is my new fake me dress and wig.

I took out the dress and said " Am I going to be James Bond girlfriend?"** ( check out the dress and you'll know why james bond)**

" You'll look hot in it"Adrian said smirking.

" Are you having fun in this" I said being a little upset at his cockyness

" I'm just doing my job" Adrian said and smiled.

" You can go downstairs and wait" I said and Adrian nodded.

I put on the full outfit that Adrian got, I looked really different with long platinum hair and smokey eye shadow dark red lips. I look like a spy.

I went out of my room and I saw Dimitri coming out of his room. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded back. Damn why does he keep looking at my face. I walked towards the elevator and Dimitri was standing right behind me. I felt uncomfortable and worried. I got on to the elevator and so he did.

I was scared to look at him. I was worried that he would notice me. When the elevator door opened I saw Lissa and she looked a little surprised.

" Vasilisa "I said in a french accent. and went over to hugged her then Lissa played along with me, I played as a rich french girl who came to visit Lissa since I'm pretty good at french.

" Hi" Lissa said happily. "_What is your name french girl" _Lissa asked through the bond. I smiled.

Then luckily Adrian walked in and I said " This must be Adrian Ivashkov am I right" French accent wasn't hard to do. Adrian smiled and said " You are right and you are"

"Juliette Isabelle Darvell" I said and smiled. Then Tasha and Christian walked in.

Then Lissa said" Juliette this is Natasha Ozera, She is Christian's aunt" Lissa pointed to tasha.

Tasha was wearing emerald green dress. and smiling like a beauty queen.**( Pic on profile)**

" Nice to meet you Juliette" Tasha said nicely.

and then Tasha called Dimitri over to her and said " This is my lover and guardian angel Dimitri Belikov" Dimitri flinched.

She is such a bitch. Dimitri put out his hand to shake mine and said " Nice to meet you Miss Darvell" I had to shake his hand of course. I still felt the electricity every time I touch him.

The way he looked at me it was weird and I said " Nice to meet you Guardian Belikov"

He nodded and smiled. Then Lissa said "we should go and eat some dinner together"

* * *

Hi guys

I will be flying back home soon

Review and thank you


	3. Chapter 3 Melting Ice

A Child's Love chapter 3

Please review

I want more reviews than this

* * *

_shit! Dinner with the 2 fucking lovebirds._

" Where is Rose" Tasha asked Lissa. chienne(Bitch) Tasha est une salope ( Tasha is such a bitch) Faking to care about others.

" She is at " Lissa said. Why is that bitch asking about me, What kind of games is she playing here.

" So Lady Ozera are you married" I asked in a french accent. trying to sound nice. If she knows my secrets then I am knowing hers too. If Rosemarie has to be a bitch to find out then it's a price that she is gladly to pay.

" No but I hope very soon" Tasha said looking at Dimitri. God! Why does Dimitri keep looking at me, what the fuck does he want.

I smiled. Then Tasha said" Do you have a boyfriend" So what now, if I say yes she's gonna try and steal my fake boyfriend too. You've gotta be kidding me.

" No I don't, but I used to have one" I said and smiled trying to look happy and rich with a perfect life.

" What happened" Tasha asked while walking. You happened bitch!. I wanted to slapped her across her ugly face.

" That bastard left me with a broken heart and I hate him" I said proudly. I am after all playing as a rich spoiled beautiful french girl who is talented and don't care about other people that much.

" I'm sorry" Tasha said and smiled, putting her hand on my shoulder. Ugh!

I smiled and walked ahead of her to Lissa and said " Vasilisa I am not hungry I will be in my room" I walked away with my chin held high.

When I got to my room, I felt so tired and then I felt nausea in my stomach and I ran to the big bathroom and threw up. Then it reminded me that I needed to see a doctor. I realized that I needed more clothes. So of course I had a special credit card that dad gave to me. The card had enough money to buy over 10 mansions anywhere in the world. So I decided that I should go shopping for more clothes to wear that goes well with the french me here.

I took a bath rolling my wig into a messy bun. When I finished I put on my pjs and a thin coat over me. then Adrian burst into my room and said" Where were you"

Adrian was upset that I left without telling him.

" I'm sorry Adrian" I said to him then Adrian walked to me and hugged me.

" Adrian tomorrow after breakfast do you mind going with me to the doctor and shopping for more clothes" I said to him with a smile. Adrian to is the only person who knows everything and I know that I can trust him.

" Of course Jane Bond" Adrian said smirking. I slapped his arm and laughed.

" Thank you Adrian " I said smiling and sitting on my bed.

" Good night Little Damphir see you tomorrow" Adrian said and kissed my forehead and left my room. It was nice to have Adrian around.

I laid on my bed and thinking about Dimitri.

I felt tears running down on the side of my face. He said He loves me and he left me pregnant and now I have to suffer the pain and memories he left behind.

How could I still love the man who left me for someone else. Why can't I love Adrian like the way I love Dimitri. Why can't I forget him like the way he did with me. Now I have a child to raise and I am 17 almost 18. He left me with a ruin future a future that everyone will be calling me a bloodwhore, sleeping with every man she can and getting pregnant at 17 and my child's life will be ruin because of my mistake. I needed to take care of my child. I want my child to know he or her father, I don't want my child to hate me like the way I hated my mom for not telling about my father and not being there with me when I needed her.

Then I looked at the clock 4pm(morning for vamps) 2 more hours and I have to get out of bed. I didn't realized that I hadn't slept all night so I decided that I should go for a walk. I put on my wig and put on a thick black coat that I have. I used the elevator to go down and walked outside of the guesthouse. There was a rose garden around the guesthouse so I walked into the garden trying to clear my mind.

Then I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and there he was the russian god.

" Miss Darvell what are you doing so early" Dimitri asked me with his guardian face on.

"Ummm...just getting some fresh air and you?" I asked in french accent. My heart beated faster.

" I couldn't sleep" Dimitri said with a small smile. I smiled back, I miss his smiles.

" What could bother a guardian like you" I said with a small smile on my face. I miss him so much but I know that I lost him that day.

" My past haunts me sometimes" Dimitri said looking a little sad. I didn't like seeing him sad. I could tell his guard was down some how.

" Well my past left me something that I wasn't expecting" I said. I felt sad. Lonely and Scared.

Dimitri face had a frown, He didn't understand me so I chuckled and said" A child" tears were threatening to spill but I held it back.

Dimitri was quiet for a minute and said" What did he do to you" I could tell that Dimitri was sad by this some how. I don't know why but he was. he looked guilty.

" He left me one day and didn't know that I was pregnant. He left me for someone better than I am" I said but not forgetting the french accent.

I was telling him our story and how we ended. I wanted to tell me the truth but I wasn't ready so was him.

" Did you tell him yet" Dimitri said looking worried. I wanted to cry and hugged him but I couldn't a part of me couldn't.

" I tried calling him but he never answered" I said almost crying. but it took a lot of me not to cry in front of him.

Dimitri had tears in his eyes and his head was down, I was shock to see that but didn't show it.

" So are you planning to marry Lady Ozera" I said. It almost killed me to say that. I hurt like knives were stabbing my heart.

Dimitri sighed and said" Maybe in the future but not now" Dimitri looked like he was lost in deep thoughts.

Then I noticed that the sun was gonna come up in a few minutes so I said " I think I should get going"

" Thank you Miss Darvell" Dimitri said and smiled. His smile was beautiful. God I'm still in love with him.

" Call me Juliette" I said smiling. He nodded and smiled. I walked back to my room and took a quick bath. I was wearing a pink dress and black boots**(pic on profile)**and I made sure that my fake hair looks great and I went down stairs and sat on a couch playing on my Iphone waiting for Adrian.

* * *

please review

thank you

Don't forget to check out the outfits and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 5 Lady Bitch

A Child's Love chapter 4

I'm sorry I took so long.

but thank you .

* * *

I was playing on my Iphone waiting for Adrian. while I was playing on my Iphone I saw a picture of me and Dimitri. I miss him so much.

"Wow! is that you up early" Adrian said smirking. That snapped me me back to reality.

"Uh...Yeah frenchy style " I said smirking. Adrian laughed.

" Let's go get breakfast" Adrian said smiling. I got up and said " Sure"

We walked to a small cafe and got seats by the window. I ordered hot chocolate, waffles and ice-cream. Adrian ordered warm sweet milk and blueberry waffles.

" So Adrian I want to go and see the Doctor first and then shopping" I said to Adrian who was taking a sip of warm sweet milk.

" Ok sure Did you break your alarm clock this morning" Adrian said and then laughed. I glared at him and he even laughed.

" No I didn't" I said to adrian. who had a big smile on his handsome face.

"Ok I thought that you needed to get 2 big boxes of alarm clocks" Adrian said laughing. I slapped his hand that was holding his waffle and his dropped his waffle. I laughed. It was so funny.

We ate our breakfast and went to the hospital .

" Juliette you are 1 month and 1 week pregnant congratulations" A Female moroi doctor named Kim Moore said. So many things has happened so fast. I was happy that I was pregnant.I promise myself that I will raise this child with love and truth.

"Thank you doctor moore" I said smiling. Adrian who was sitting next to me smiling.

We got up and walked out of the hospital.

" Ready to go Little french girl" Adrian said smiling.

"Je suis prêt(I am ready)" I said in french.

I was amaze by how often I use french now. I was getting good at it.

We got on to the SUV and drove to the biggest mall near court.

" So little french girl what do you want to get first" Adrian asked.

" Dresses and shoes" I said looking around for a good looking dress shops.

" Well little french girl where ever you want to go" Adrian said smirking. I laughed.

I walked into a big dress shop and start looking at dresses.

**( pictures on profile)**

I got plenty of dresses. Then I started to think about Dimitri. I wished he knew about the baby. I would have told him but he's with Tasha now, he has started to move on without me. The thought of him brought tears to my eyes.

Adrian suddenly stopped walking with me and said " Little french girl are you alright, what's wrong?" I smiled and touched his arm.

Adrian looked worried. " I'm fine, I talked to Dimitri today-early in the morning" I said. Adrian looked angry and said "Did talked to him as Rose or Juliette"

" Juliette" I said then I heard someone call my french girl name. I turned around and saw Tasha with Dimitri behind her.

I sighed and mumbled under my breath " Bitch!" Adrian heard me and covered his laughter with smiles and coughing.

" Juliette, it is so good to see you here shopping too and with Adrian" Tasha said cheerfully. I smiled. Can she be even more annoying than this?

I looked at Dimitri and he gave me and Adrian a small nod.

Adrian smiled and said " Lady Ozera how have you been doing" I knew Adrian was trying to help me not getting into weird talks. Poor Adrian.

" I am great and Dimka and I were just shopping around and with you and Juliette would be more fun" Tasha said happily. I wanted to walk away from her.

I didn't want to go shopping with Tasha at all, I wanted to stay away from her as far as possible.

" Darling, I'm getting tired" I said in a french accent as in begging Adrian. Adrian smiled and said " Of course and Lady Ozera nice to meet you here"

Tasha looked a little frustrated. But I didn't care. When did I ever care about Tasha anyway.

Adrian and I turned around and walked off leaving Tasha standing there with Dimitri.

We walked to the SUV and drove back to court.

While we were in the SUV Adrian said " What did you and the Russian warlord talked about?"

I sighed and said " I told him about Juliette being pregnant- I told him about him and me, how we ended but it's Juliette version so don't worry, he doesn't know that Rosemarie is pregnant with his child- he only knows about Juliette"

Adrian nodded and said " I think I know why nobody ask her to marry them" Wonder why

" Really?" I said and smiled. Adrian chuckled and said " Because she is a bitch and annoying" I clapped my hands and laughed.

" Bravo Adrian Ivashkov, This is the best thing you ever said about Lady Scarface bitch" We both laughed.

" She dresses like a grandma, I mean her face is beautiful but she looks old with the dresses that she wears" Adrian said and laughed. grandma scarface bitch.

I laughed and said "Yeah, and she's always Dimka this and Dimka that- you know it's really annoying to hear her talk" Adrian laughed and nodded in agreement.

" I can't believe that the russian warlord can put up with her, having her call your name is annoying enough" Adrian said with big eyes. I laughed.

I haven't been this happy before since Dimitri left. I smiled to him and said " Thank you, Adrian- for being here with me and taking care of me. I'm sorry that I don't love you like the way you do" I felt guilty. I wished I could love Adrian instead of Dimitri.

" Rose I will always be here for you no matter if I'm married to someone else, I will always love you and there will always be a space that's made just for you and no one can ever replace you" Adrian said. That brought tears to my eyes.

"Thank you so much, what would I do without you and Lissa, Christian to help me" I said. Well! Adrian was driving. I wanted to give him a hug but I couldn't.

Adrian smiled and kept his eyes straight on the road. I rested my head on the window and watched everything pass by.

* * *

I've been busy with my other story( Family Bond) If you have time please check it out and review

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth or Dare Granny!

A Child's Love chapter 5

Please review and thank you for reading Family Bond and A Child's Love.

I DO NOT OWN VA CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

ENJOY!

* * *

The car stopped in front of the guesthouse. Adrian got out and walked to me and opened the door for me.

I got out and hung onto Adrian's arm as we walked in, Adrian was carrying all the shopping bags. I saw Lissa and Christian smiling and waving at us. We waved back.

" How was shopping and we didn't see Tasha today" Lissa said happily. I smiled and looked at Adrian who was smirking.

Christian just looked a little rusty. Lissa looked frustrated at why we were smiling and smirking.

" We saw grandma bitch today while shopping, Sorry chrissy- It was a living hell" I said smirking. Lissa and Adrian laughed and Christian was smirking.

Then Tasha came up(Bitch!) and said " Hi guys" I rolled my eyes but kept a smile on. Then I wanted a payback at Tasha.

" Hey! let's have a game night, tonight at Adrian's- How about at 6" I said in a french accent. Lissa looked a little concerned but I smiled. She smiled back.

Adrian smiled so did Christian.

" That's a great idea, Juliette and I'll be there- can dimka join us too?" Tasha asked with sparkles in her disgusting eyes. I smiled and said " Sure!" Payback's a bitch!

Dimitri walked up and smiled at everyone. Lissa and Adrian and Christian just ignored him but Tasha smiled and glowing like a magic ball bitch.

I smiled back at him. " Dimka! tonight at Adrian's are going to have a game night and Juliette said that you could join us" Tasha said smiling like the world's happiest person while everyone just shrugged and being miserable because of her existence. Dimitri just nodded.

I sighed and said " I'm going and Adrian prepare M&Ms" Adrian smiled and nodded. I hugged Lissa and Christian. I got to my room.

Then somebody knocked on my door, I hurried and opened a door...It was a 15 years old moroi boy holding my shopping bags. I smiled and thanked him.

I set all of the bags on the floor and I went to the bathroom and filled the tub with bubbles and getting ready for a nice relaxing bath.

I took a bath for 2 hours and made sure that my amazing wig looked great. I got dressed.**(Pic on profile)**

I looked at myself in the mirror, I smiled and put my hand on my stomach.

I was happy that I wasn't alone, then I remembered that I needed to pick out a baby name. Luckily I had some baby magazine.

I went through the name list for girls.

_Lauren? No. Gina? No. Mary? NO_

Jessica? no. Izobella? it sounds okay but the feeling isn't right! So No!

Clair? No. Annika? Not bad but not yet. No!

Melissa? No. Shelly? Not in a 1000 lifetime I would take this name! No!

Hannah? No. Hilary? Too popular, too many people use it! No!

Victoria? No, because it's Dimitri's sister's name.

Elena? No. Joleen? It has a jelly feeling to the name. No!

Linda? No.

Lily? No.

Rose? No way!

Rozalina? Oh MY GOD This IS IT! If I have a daughter I will name her: Rozalina- but how about her middle name?. Then I pulled out my phone and I searched for russian girl's name. I found out that Rozalina is Russian, Perfect! Rozalina means Beautiful rose. I went through a lot of names and 2 caught my eyes.

Dominika and Elvira. I thought about it and decided that her name will be: Rozalina Dominika Elvira- should I use Hathaway or Belikov? Great stuck at the last name.

I sighed and a beep from my phone. A message from Adrian.

_Adrian:Are you ready Little D?_

_I looked at the clock and it was almost time._

_Rose: On my way, see ya!_

_Adrian: See ya too, love youuuu little D_

_I smiled._

_Rose: Love you drunk bro._

I got up and went to Adrian's. I thought about the last name. I couldn't decide so I put it in the back of my mind. I thought about what to do to Granny Tashie in the game.

I knocked on Adrian's door and he opened it instantly. I saw Tasha sitting with Dimitri, Christian and Lissa sitting on the floor making a circle.

I walked in and smiled and said " So what game are we playing?" Everyone was quiet. I went and sat next to Lissa and Adrian next to me.

I decided to play the deadly game That I the best at.

" T.O.D." I said. Lissa, Christian and Adrian grinned. I smiled happily.

Dimitri and Tasha looked frustrated.

" T.O.D.?" Tasha said. Christian said " Truth or Dare" Tasha chuckled and said " But it's childish" I laughed. It won't be chidish when

Lissa rolled her eyes and said " Let's play it" Everyone nodded.

" Who goes first?" I said. Christian smirked and said " I'll go first" I smiled and Christian looked Tasha.

"Truth or dare?" Christian said to Tasha. Tasha smiled and said " Dare" We (Adrian,Rose a.k.a. Juliette, Lissa and Christian) were trying hold our laughters.

Christian smirked and said " I dare you to run around the guesthouse screaming " I'm a sexy bitch" and if a guardian stops you. I want you to say " Can't you see that I'm the one and only sexy bitch" and slap that guardian" We all burst out laughing except for Tasha and Dimitri who looked really shocked.

Lissa was holding a video camera.

" Not so childish anymore huh?" Adrian said smirking. Tasha looked scared and said " Do you guys play like this all the time?" We all nodded and smiled.

" Are you gonna do it?" I said smirking. Tasha nodded and got up and walked to the door. Lissa and I followed her and started to record it. Game on granny!

Tasha looked unsure then threw her hands up and screamed" I'm a sexy bitch!" over and over. I and Lissa hold our laughters. It was very hard.

Then a good looking guardian walked to her and said " Lady Ozera are you feeling alright tonight?" She nodded and said "Can't you see that I'm the one and only sexy bitch!" He looked confused and worried. Tasha slapped him and ran away to Adrian's room. The guardian just looked shocked.

I walked with Lissa and we were laughing. We opened Adrian's door and laughed.

Tasha looked terrified but okay. We showed the video to everyone and they all burst laughing so hard and clutching their stomach. Dimitri chuckled.

" Christian, Truth or dare" Tasha asked looking like she was planning something.

Christian said " Dare not a wimp" I smirked. Tasha smiled and said " I dare you to kiss Juliette" Chicken and wimpy. It was so easy!

Christian went over to me and kissed me which was easy and nothing. I smirked, Tasha looked stunned. Adrian chuckled. Lissa smiled and Dimitri just looked like Dimitri.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6 I don't care!

A Child's Love chapter 6

Please Review!

Thank you so much for reading my stories.

* * *

It was now my turn!. Yay can't wait.

I turned to Adrian and smiled and said " Adrian, Truth or Dare?" Adrian smirked.

" Dare, honey" Adrian said smirking. I love this game. Best game ever!- for me.

I smiled and said " I dare you to go to your Aunty Tatiana and tell her that you are in love with Christian Ozera and there is nothing in this world that could stop you from loving him. Then Take a seductive picture with Christian and send it to her phone, and then video you stripping christian and send to your wonderful Aunty Tatiana"

Adrian looked pale as ever. I smirked. Christian looked horrified and Lissa had a smile and Tasha looked worried and Dimitri looked worried too. This is going to be really fun.

" Alright! I'll do it" Adrian said with a confident face. Lissa and I followed Adrian to Lady Tia Bitch's room.

Lissa turned on the video camera. Adrian knocked on the door and Tatiana opened it instantly.

" Adrian? what are you doing here?" Tatiana said.

Adrian looked scared and said " Aunty Tatiana, I am in love with Christian Ozera and nothing in this world can stop me from loving him" Tatiana looked shocked.

" Adrian Ivashkov, are you drunk?" Tatiana said angrily. Adrian was shaking.

" I am in love with Christian Ozera!" Adrian shouted at Tatiana.

Tatiana slapped him and said angrily " Adrian Ivashkov , GET OUT OF HERE!" Adrian quickly nodded and ran like hell back to his room. Lissa and I laughed.

We went back to Adrian's room and Christian unbutton his shirt so did Adrian. Christian placed a finger on Adrian's chest and made a seductive face, Adrian put a finger on his lip and they took a seductive selfie together. Lissa and I were laughing our guts out. Then Adrian sent it to Tatiana's phone.

Christian looked disgusted and Adrian did not look happy. " Hurry up gays" I said teasing them. They both glared at me. I smirked.

Lissa turned on the video camera and I turned on a song from my phone It was "Alexandra Stan - Lemonade (Electro House Dance Summer Mix)" Christian's face turned really green and Adrian force out a seductive face and started to stripped Christian.

Adrian sent the video to Tatiana. " Finally Done!" Adrian said happily.

" Belikov! Truth or Dare?" Adrian said smirking evilly. I'm not gonna save Dimitri from doing stupid dares that Adrian's gonna give him. He deserves it.

Dimitri looked worried but said " Dare" Adrian had a huge evil grin on his face. Good Luck, Dimitri I thought.

" I dare you to wear the Paul Frank monkey outfit and ask Tasha to marry you and Tasha has to wear a pink monkey outfit too and do it in front of the head of guardians here at court" Adrian said and smiled evilly. Me, Lissa and Christian were trying to hold our laughs.

Dimitri went paled for a few seconds and he looked regretful. Good! Tasha looked scared.

" Where is the outfit?" Dimitri asked. Adrian pointed to his closet. Dimitri walked to Adrian's closet and saw 2 monkey outfits.

Tasha looked like she was going to shit in her pants. I let out a small laugh. Adrian looked proud.

Tasha and Dimitri put on their monkey outfit and Adrian gave Dimitri a ring with a banana on top and gave Tasha a bouquet of bananas. I laughed so did Adrian, Lissa and Christian. It was crazy.

Dimitri and Tasha did not looked happy but they have no choice. They quickly hurried out the door. Adrian followed them with a video camera. I sat there with Lissa and Christian.

" So... Is it a boy or a girl?" Lissa asked wide eyes with excitement. It took while for it to register into my brain.

" I don't know but I think it's a girl" I said smiling. Then it reminded me about her or his last name.

I looked at Lissa and Christian and said " If I have a daughter I would name her Rozalina Dominika Elvira, but should I use Hathaway or Belikov or Hathaway-Belikov?"

Christian and Lissa were thinking, I didn't want to check through the bond- it isn't fair.

" I think if you use Hathaway- Belikov, your poor daughter is going to have to write a lot" Christian said with wide eyes. Good point!

I giggled and said " My god! Christian for once you seem serious" I fake being surprised. Christian glared at me and said " Shut up, Rosie posie" Me and Lissa laughed.

" Well! I think Hathaway would be better than Belikov because apparently your daughter or son will know who is his or her father is" Lissa said smiling. I nodded in agreement.

" So If I have a daughter I would name her Rozalina Dominika Elvira Hathaway but if I get a son I would name him Marcus Adrian Mason Hathaway" I said happily.

Lissa was smiling a lot and said " I think I'm having a son" My head shot up and smiled and said " Really? that's great Lissa and what are you gonna name him?"

Christian and Lissa was looking at each other and Christian said " How about Andre" Lissa smiled and said " Andre Christian Dragomir-Ozera" Christain smiled proudly because his name might be in his son's name.

" I think I'm having a girl" I said. I actually wanted to have a daughter. Then Adrian walked laughing his ass off and then followed Dimitri and Tasha looking pretty embarrassed. Adrian said " How romantic of you both!" Adrian probably made them do something really embarrassing.

Dimitri and Tasha changed into their normal clothes, and went sat with us. While Tasha and Dimitri were changing their clothes I was watching the video

" Lissa Truth or Dare ?" Dimitri asked lissa.

I knew that Lissa would never go for a dare. " Truth" Lissa said. Lissa is a nice person but she is less nicer to Dimitri and Tasha.

" Why isn't Rose here with you?" Dimitri asked seriously. I felt a little anger through the bond. How dare he asked her about me? He left me and that's why he doesn't know.

Lissa stared at him with anger in her eyes and said " Maybe if you haven't left you might have known why and she isn't here because she's moving on without all the trash in her life" Ouch! emotional pregnant Lissa, not good. I whispered into her ear " Calm down Lissa, remember it's a game" Lissa seemed to calm down.

Dimitri looked sad but I had to be cold-hearted and not care about him. He chose Tasha and not me, he left me with a broken heart and a child. If he feels regretful then it is something that he must bare with for a very long time. I will not let him hurt me and my child.

"Um...let's play the game" Christian said happily trying to break the tension in the room.

" Christian, Truth or dare" Lissa said happily.

" Dare, my love" Christian said smirking. Always Christian.

Lissa pretended to think hard and then said " I dare you to love me forever and ever" Huh, easiest. Christian already loves her anyway.

Christian chuckled and then kissed her for awhile and I said " Eww, you guys are so hot that it's burning my eyes" I covered my eyes and laughed.

" Get a room gay boy" Adrian said smirking, Christian stopped kissing Lissa and said " You're jealous that you have no one to kiss passionately everyday like I do so shut your ugly mouth up" Adrian glared at Christian and said " At least I'm a better kisser than you are, you can ask Rose. I know you can't even do the deep french kiss" Adrian was trying to make Dimitri jealous and also argue with Christian. This argument went on for a while.

I started to feel tired and nausea. I got up and couldn't stand up well. " Adrian, help me" I said quietly. Adrian's head shot up and came to really fast and picked me up bridal style. I couldn't what everybody else was doing because my vision was going blurry.

I was out.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Forgive me?

Review Thank you for reading my stories.


End file.
